The invention relates to a protective cover for a hand-held cut-off machine comprising at least two injection nozzles for cooling liquid and comprising a supply line to the injection nozzles.
When performing a cut in stone or similar materials, hand-held cut-off machines generate large amounts of grinding dust that can also be intermixed with coarse particles. For collecting the grinding dust, the particles, and possibly also sparks that are produced, a protective cover is provided that covers the cutting wheel of the cut-off machine partially. Depending on the cut to be performed, such cut-off machines are positioned at different angular positions relative to the material to be cut. For adjusting the various angular positions, the corresponding protective covers are designed to be pivotable. A handle on the protective cover enables the adjustment of the desired pivot position.
Numerous cutting tasks are performed preferably as a wet cut. A cooling liquid, for example, in the form of water, is supplied to the cutting wheel and the cutting area by means of injection nozzles. The water serves for binding the dust and for cooling the cutting wheel.
U.S. 2004/0042908 A1 discloses a hand-held cut-off machine that has a protective cover provided on its sides with an injection nozzle for the cooling liquid, respectively. Hose lines that are branched in a Y-shape lead to the injection nozzles wherein one of the hose lines is guided about the circumferential wall of the protective cover to the oppositely positioned injection nozzle. The flexible hose lines are difficult to secure in place. In the case of difficult cutting tasks as well as when adjusting the angular position of the protective cover, they can be in the way or can become damaged.